fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reikokuna
---- Reikokuna (リーッックナ riikkkuna) is one of the last Elder Spirits currently residing on Earth Land and an agent of The Vicis Dominion, working closest to Kuro compared to others. As the right hand woman of the Legionlord, Reikokuna is the most trusted of all the agents as well as being the sworn sister of Kuro himself. Her methods and work are greatly respected by the other agents and has made her a threatening force loyal to The Vicis Dominion's cause. In actuality, Reikokuna seeks more to suppress Kuro's power and wishes only the best for man kind even though she has committed atrocious acts against them. Appearance Personality History Magic Abilities Barrier Magic Barrier Magic (バリアの魔法 Baria no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic where the user is capable of manifesting their magical energy as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. In order to do so, the user allows their magical energy to flow into their hands; which projects a field of magical force which they can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defence. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualise a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualise and maintain the visualisation is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualise and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualise and project a dome 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (5,280 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness the user can project for about 3.2 miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. Thanks to striking the barriers, it can cause a powerful backlash that damages the opponent's muscles in such a way that it leaves no scars or damage; besides the damage that was inflicted- without being capable of healing from the damage done. In any case, the barriers can be very complex and elaborate barriers, or very simple shaped barriers such as circles or squares. These barriers can also hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. However, Barrier Magic is difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing. However, despite being far more advanced than any other barrier, it still suffers from magical draining. The barrier can only be used for a total of 105 seconds and requires 120 seconds to cool down. If the user has no other defensive measures this leaves a window of 15 seconds where they have no defence against attacks. * Simple Magic Shield (シンプルマジックシールド Shinpurumajikkushīrudo) like it says in the name is the most basic of Barrier spells a user is able to learn, although it does take some magic depending on how big one would want the magic barrier to be in order to protect more area. A Simple Magic Shield has the ability to successfully block both magic attacks as well as physical weaponry to ensure that those behind it do not get hit by the used item, as the shield is programmed to instantly harden up upon impact of a magic projectile or physical weapon on contact with the magic. The tint of the Simple Magic Shield can depend on what kind of skill and technique the user of the barrier magic has, represented such as Reikokuna using a near transparent shield that is extremely difficult to see from a distance, and there have been mages who were able to conjure up orange and even red barriers which are mostly unheard of within the community of users. The magic that is projected into the shield blast apart upon contact as the fall off the shield with ease, where as a physical weapon attacking the shield would simply be knocked back forcing the wielder to bounce off from the shield. Simple Magic Shield can also depend on the magic inserted into the spell though however, users do not put large quantities into the shield due to the limit of how big and thick the shield can get. Simple Magic Shields are recommended to be used against short bursts of projected magic such as Bullet magic projectiles and similar to them as the density of the shield is only able to withstand smaller projectiles and normal physical slashes, stabs, thrusts and what not. To advance to a higher tier of the Magic Shield spells, one must have been able to exert alot more ethernano and magic power into the spell as well as having a good amount of experience with the magic. * Advanced Magic Shield (アドバンスドマジックシールド Adobansudomajikkushīru) a step up from Simple Magic Shield, Advanced Magic Shield is alot more powerful and defensive when casted due to the amount of magic power and energy that was concentrated into the magic shield, resulting into a much powerful level of barrier magic that those well experience are able to conjure up. Much more dense and durable than it's simple cousin, Advanced Magic Shield has the ability to block larger scaled attacks such as more powerful magical projectiles such as magic beams, spells that include a high mass amount of magic power into a melee strike and can even block now heavier and much more thicker physical things like cannonballs and even huge gigantic blades used by the incredibly strong mages throughout the land. Reaching this level, Advanced Magic Shield has the upgraded durability to even face against the almighty powerful Dragon Roars however, these Slayer Magics (Any slayer magic that involves a roar or similar) can only be composed of only one element alone, as the shield isn't strong enough to deal with the combined power of two magic elements in one full strike, meaning those that enter a dual elemental mode or dragon magic may have the upper hand must Reikokuna be using advanced Magic Shield. The Advanced Magic Shield always takes on a purple tinge no matter how well trained and whatever you are at Barrier Magic. Reikokuna is exceptionally well at casting this as his substantial and near endless amount of magic energy allows him to keep the shield up as much as he wants however, this means that he cannot move from his position as users of Advanced Shield Magic must stay in place for them to concentrate on the spell being kept up. * Master Magic Shield (マスターマジックシールド Masutāmajikkushīrudo) The big brother of the Advanced Magic Shield spell, Master Magic Shield is made of incredibly powerful magic as well as insane amounts of magic energy that limits the amount of users who is ever able to utilise Master Magic Shield themselves. The most notable Magic Shield for the immense distance that Master Magic Shield can cover, Master Magic Shield has the ability of reaching the distance of an entire town even reaching as high as the mountains of Ishgar if not higher, displaying the power that the casting mage wields and is a symbol of their strength as a wizard. Master Magic Shield can be designed in any way shape or form that the caster wishes it to be unlike it's relative shield spells which can only be casted as sort of a circle shield. From gigantic walls, typical shield and even a shell to surround the barrier mage, there is an endless selection of possibilities that the Master Magic Shield can be formed into. Also, with the vast amount of strength, durability and layers made to form this gigantic and powerful shield it is able to surpass the Advanced Magic Shield's abilities even more as it can now block Dual Elemental Dragon modes and magics, as well as facing combined attacks from several opponents at the same time with ease as it easily deflects the attacks as if they were nothing. Master Magic Shield also can be to trap within targets to keep them in place if the user does not have an ability that does just that, using the Master Magic Shield to create this shell that surrounds the target to prevent them from escaping, although however it isn't recommended that one should use this on lower tier enemies due to the sheer amount of power used to conjure up this special shield. The final shield from a series of magic barriers formulated by Mago, Master Magic Shield is the representation of the user's ultimate power and skill with Barrier magic as no one human can so easily learn or even conjure up a Master Magic Shield. Dispelling Magic Dispelling Magic (ディスペルマジック deisuperu majikku) Is a Caster Magic that allows the user of the magic to remove the effects of a magic spell from another mage, disabling it making the other magic user vulnerable to more attacks dished out by Reikokuna. Totally removing the effects of any projectile magic attacks, spells such as requip and other body transformation magics like Take Over and Satan Soul, Dispelling Magic can be extremely powerful and can the tide of battle in an instant. Dispelling Magic also works on numerous foes at the same time, As when Coordinator used it on Mirajane and Elfman Strauss after Carbuncle assaulted the Fairy Tail Building, and maybe even suspected to take out effects on larger squadrons like that, When Geoffery dispelled Mavis' Tenrou Soldier Army though to do this feat requires a lot of magic ethernano energy for one to take out armies of numerous mages. The mage begins by pressuring energy into their chosen hand at a rapid pace, where internal commands programmed into the ethernano particles change the ethernano energy into repelling energy that has the ability to force and expel magic power in the chosen area. As the mage issues the command by throwing their hand forward in the direction of the prime target for their Dispelling Magic, the magic energy particles rush outward and invisibly strike towards the opponent, going through numerous obstacles just as how Nullification magic works. When reaching the target, the thrown energy from the mage immediately reacts to the target mage's energy by pushing and overriding the energy used for the spell, effectively disabling and removing their effects and presence with the mage, dispelling their magic. *'Dispel Pulse' (ディスパルスパルス Disuparusuparusu) A basic Dispelling Magic spell, the Dispel pulse simply allows the Dispel magic user to create this shockwave that surrounds them to be instantly dispelled, removing any magical effects in the radius of metres around the user before the shockwave dissolves. This kind of spell is very popular among simple hand to hand combatants or other non magical weapon users such as users who simply use blades or guns as their attacks will without a doubt not be affected by Dispel Pulse due to it's magical properties inly affecting other magics. A spell that has been developed over the ages, Dispel Pulse is basically an enhanced and more effective version of the simple Dispelling Magic action, affecting everything that is around the Dispel Magic user and will take out everything with ease depending on how powerful the Dispel Magic user is. This spell is particularly useful for handinling incoming missiles that try and attack the user, as the shockwave will affect anything in a ten metre radius around the user, the magical missiles will instantly be casted away as their presence is diminshed and the Dispel user is safe. Downsides to using Dispel Pulse includes that it is indiscriminate and will literally dispel anything around the caster even if there are magical entities belonging to the Dispel user themselves. Comparing Dispel Pulse to Total Reset, Dispel Pulse can be considered a weaker but prefferable version to Total Reset as it is limited down to a ten metre limit as well as having limits on what it can effect depending on the power of the Dispel magic user. Dispel Pulse is also faster than Total Reset and costs less ethernano energy particles to cast in order to take effect, also not forggeting to mention that the user will also be alive at the end of the spell compared to the infamous Total Reset. *'Immune Touch' (免疫タッチ Men'eki tatchi) Sort of coating the user's hand with particles making up their Dispelling Magic, what ever is coming towards the user's hand will instantly be dispelled on contact with the hand. As said, Immune Touch makes the user's hands an automatic dispel to whatever magic touches them, and such is a more controlled sort of dispel spell that dispels only those that come into contact with the user's hand/s. Immune Touch can be applied to both hands or a single hand depending on how much energy that the user wants to spend using this spell and so will cost more when using both hands. Besides everything that has just been said, the Immune Touch spell and enhancement to the hands is basically a badass way for a mage to defend themselves from an incoming attack, like it would be fucking lit to see some motherfucking mage dispel a motherfucking incoming Dragon Roar with just their motherfucking hand. Now don't tell me that shit isn't going to look badass as fuck. Like actually picture this, "I'm going to hit you with a Dragon Roar!" one guy says and when they blast their literally lit Fire Dragon Roar towards the Immune Touch person, they'll be like: "Ha ha motherfucker, not today!" and then they'll like slap the shit out of that Dragon Roar and dispel the shit out of that motherfucking dragon blast like hell yeah. The amount of characters that could look like a motherfucking Terminator or just another kind of badass when they come WALKING to their target, they wouldn't give a shit about the enemy's attacks coming for them cause they could simply smack that bitch away like it was nothing to them, and the fact is that it wouldn't actually be anything to them cause it's a dispel spell. Speaking of that, Immune Touch will not affect physical things such as blades and all that but swords made by magic will actually hurt the Immune Touch user making it a good flaw for people not to rely on the Immune Touch to protect them. Equipment Equipment Physical Abilities Trivia